69
by Username69
Summary: Just a little something that popped in my head during the ISATs. Rated M for: Strong language, mentions of 69, and just because I felt like it. Ha. Felt.


**Not much to say here. I'm just gonna skip all the blah blah and get to the point.**

**Characters © Atsushi Ōkubo**

**Idea © me**

It was a nice day at the soul reaper academy. Scratch that-it was a perfect day. The school, the clouds and the sun, even the gum Black Star stuck under Kid's desk was perfectly symmetrical. Patty was chatting her head off elsewhere with Liz who was most likely either reading a magazine or painting her toenails. Maka and Tsubaki were study-buddying on the other side of the room. Black Star was…actually, Kid didn't know where he was, he was just glad because that asymmetrical freak was simply anywhere but here with him. Same for Soul. What was with that asymmetrical hairdo anyway?

Everything was perfect. No asymmetricalness, no noise, a good book, and best of all, no-

"Black Star is here to save the day!"

God dammit. Now his whole perfect day had come crashing down. And all it took was Black Star. For when he had yelled, he accidentally ripped a page in the book, hit his knee on the table getting gum on his pants, caused Patty to run over to say hello and start a never ending conversation, caused Maka to go over to Maka-chop both of them, and send everyone into a rampage. Any other person probably wouldn't see to much in this, but for Kid, it had tested his patience and probably even sanity

1. A page was ripped, ruining the symmetry.

2. He had gum on a pant leg which was not only asymmetrical but quite disgusting.

3. One knee hurt and the other one didn't, ruining yet even more symmetry.

4. Having either knee hurt- even if the pain WAS symmetrical -made him grumpy, and he even had to hit the other knee on the table just to make it symmetrical.

5. It was now quite noisy.

That was FIVE reasons to be grumpy, and it was made 6 reasons because 5 was not a symmetrical number.

That. Was. IT.

He called for Liz to turn into a pistol and shot the gun in the air. The commotion stopped and everyone stared at him.

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT THE HELL UP!" he screamed. "I WAS HAVING SUCH A GOOD DAY AND YOU JUST HAD TO GO AND RUIN IT YOU BASTARDS! EVERYTHING WAS SYMMETRICAL AND QUIET AND THEN YOU," he pointed to Black Star, "HAD TO SCREAM AT THE TOP OF YOUR FUCKING LUNGS ABOUT YOUR FUCKING EGO ISSUES! LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID," he screamed showing Black Star his pant leg. Black Star would have burst out laughing at the sight if he weren't so shocked at Kid's diolauge. "YOU MADE ME HIT MY KNEE ON THE DESK NOT ONLY GETTING GUM ON MY PANTS BUT YOU MADE ME HURT MY KNEE! THAT RUINS SYMMETRY TWICE AS MUCH! I EVEN HIT MY OTHER KNEE TO MAKE IT MORE SYMMETRICAL AND NOW BOTH KNEES FUCKING HURT! AND YOU," he pointed to Maka. "YOU CHOPPED THEM ON THE HEADS GIVING THEM BUMPS MAKING THEM EVEN MORE ASSYMETRAL THEN THEY ALREADY ARE!" Maka blinked in surprise. As far as she knew, Kid never sweared unless he was getting frustrated, and even then it was only ever as bad as "damn". "AND THEN ALL OF YOU HAD TO GO AND START A FUCKING FIGHT! YOU ALL MADE ME SHOOT A HOLE IN THE ROOF RUINING THE SYMMETRY OF THIS BEAUTIFULLY SCULPTED SCHOOL!"

Everyone stared in shock. Even Patty was surprised.

"AND HOW MANY REASONS DO YOU THINK THAT IS FOR ME TO BE UPSET?!"

Silence...

"WELL?!"

They all guessed random numbers.

Maka: 5?

Tsubaki: 5?

Soul: Uhhhh...

Black Star: 2

Liz: *shrugs*

Patty: Giraffes~!

"Six...SIX. FUCKING. REASONS. ALL BECAUSE NONE OF YOU CAN BE QUIET AND MATURE FOR MORE THAN FIVE SECONDS!"

"1, 2, 3," Black Star started counting the seconds.

That earned him a symmetrical kick to the stomach.

Kid went to sit down and try to calm himself. Unfortunately letting him be calm was something Black Star simply wouldn't let him do. Especially with Soul by his side. Black Star whispered something in Soul's ear, and Soul laughed bat the idea. "Sounds cool," he said. "Let's do it"

A little while later, Soul and Black Star walked over to Kid. Kid had his eyes closed inhaling and exhaling. Each inhale and exhale was eight seconds long

"Hey Kid," Kid heard Soul's voice say.

"What?" Kid replied grumpily, but his tone of voice changed to sound a bit happier when he said "Can I help you?", hopeful that they were there to apologize.

"69," they both said snickering.

Of course. How stupid was he to think that of all the people THEY would apologize?! He had just snapped out not just because he was angry, but he was trying to express how he felt, and they come and do this to him?! This made him snap once again.

"DON'T SAY 69!" he yelled."THAT'S AN ASYMMETRICAL NUMBER!"

He was so angry he didn't notice that they traded smirks.

"Kid," Soul said. "Do you like 69?"

"What?! Of course not! Its an asymmetrical number!"

"Will you ever get 69?" Soul asked.

Kid took this question the wrong way. He thought they meant if he would ever get why 69 was a number.

"No, of course I will never get 69! Who the hell needs-?!" Kid froze when he realized what they really meant. Red went to his face out of embarrassment and anger when he realized they were holding a camera.

"Hey Black Star," Soul said, smirking that toothly smirk. "Did you know I have a YouTube account?"

The mischievous pair ran as Kid chased them.

"I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!"


End file.
